Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords
by teenwriter827
Summary: Full Summary inside: Harry and Tonks. Harry accidentally cast a spell that takes him back to the time of the Dragonlords. A fearsome race that once kept peace over all of the lands. Now he must learn their secrets, to ensure their survival.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Lords:

Summer after 5th year, everything changes when Harry discovers something that had previously been unknown. WARNING! This contains sexual content, extreme, graphic violence, and other things not suitable to viewers under the age of 16. Parental Discretion advised. Standard disclaimer. I own only my own ideas, the training not taken from Inheritance or Harry Potter. NOT A XOVER! Just some training crosses such as the meditating aspect.

()()()()()()

Thursday, June 20th, 1996

Smallest Bedroom, 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry lay on his bed contemplating. He was alone. He knew that Dumbledore would keep his friends from writing to him, in the interest of the greater good of course. Bullocks, in his opinion. The doorbell rang and Harry heard his Uncle answer the door. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" He roared. Harry languidly got out of his, rather uncomfortable mattress and slowly walked to the door. With a sigh he opened it and quietly came down the steps, skipping the squeaky steps by instinct. "BOY!" His uncle roared.

"What Uncle?" Harry said, causing said man to jump out of the doorway and allowing Harry to see who was at the door. Tonks. "Wotcher Tonks." He said.

"That's my line!" Tonks said, pouting cutely. Harry chuckled motioned Tonks to follow him, discreetly slipping his wand into his hand. His Uncle moved out of the way as Tonks followed Harry into his room. The second she entered she found herself looking down the end of a slightly glowing wand. "This most recent Christmas, what was I doing when Nymphadora Tonks found me in what room, in what home, and what happened between us."

"Through much, and don't call me Nymphadora. You were moping about after visiting Arthur in the hospital. You returned to 12 Grimmauld Place to lock yourself in the attack, which I apparated into, and then had a nice long chat before we agreed to exchange letters to explore our budding feelings for each other." The wand was dropped and Harry pulled Tonks into a hug. "What are you doing Nymph?"

"Two things. One, as a Metamorphamagus, I can't be polyjuiced. Simply ask me to change my appearance to that of my normal unmorphed appearance. Two, Fudge has assigned me as your personal body guard. Dumbledore agreed, I'm here for the rest of the summer." This caused Harry to grin.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Since I need to stay here, I'm going to be expanding your room magically. You'll have a full apartment suit by the time I'm done in here." Harry nodded. "I'm going to search the attic and basement. Afterwards, if you take me to Gringotts, I'll get some money and we can set up your room with whatever you need."

"Okay Harry, just the once." Harry nodded and left the room. He had to search the attic and basement for stuff that belonged to his mother.

()()()()()

Two hours later, Harry trudged back into his room only to stop in shock as he saw what used to be his room. His room now resembled something of an expensive flat downtown London. There were two bedrooms, its own Bathroom, a kitchen, a small study off of the main room, and a communal area. Harry smiled at Tonks who stood in the middle. "I didn't know what colors to make everything so I went with what seemed to be your colors. Green, Red, and Blue." Harry nodded and said, "We need to go to Gringotts, so I can exchange some Galleons for Pounds." Tonks nodded and held out an arm. "I'm going to appearate us there. It's a form of instantaneous transport. It's almost safe too!" Harry chuckled at the joke of something in the Wizarding world being safe before taking the proffered arm and being taken away to Diagon.

()()()()

In the end, Harry had exchanged 10,000 Galleons for a million pounds. It was excess, he knew that, but he also figure that it'd be worth it. He also grabbed everything from his trust vaultt because his gut told him that he would need it. He'd learned a long time ago to listen to his gut. Their business in the bank done, they went grocery shopping and got everything they needed for the new flat. Afterwards they appearated back to the Dursley's. After putting everything away they sat down on the couch and began to talk.

As Harry was talking to Tonks, he found himself drawn more and more into her eyes, Tonks natural brown eyes looking quite adorable. "So, what were you searching the attic for?"

"Something Petunia mentioned to me. Some things my mother had left here when she married my father and moved out. I found a spell in the back of one of these."

"And what might it be?"

"It goes something like this. Accipe me indulgentissimi casum meum tempus ut sciam quid opus est ut nos ad salutem." As Harry spoke, un beknownst to him, a whirlwing began to sweep around the room and Tonks threw herself at Harry when he began to be pulled into the vortex. The world around the two faded to black as the stars around them did so as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragonlords Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he came too. Instantly, he knew that his surroundings were not Private Drive. He looked around, and spotted Tonks lying on the ground, lying right beside the trunks that he had grabbed from the attack and basement, as well as his personal trunk. Moving to Tonks, he gently shook her awake. "Tonks, get up." She opened her eyes before shouting, "HARRY!"

"Quiet Tonks. I have no Idea where we are, or what time it is."

"There's a spell for that. Situm et Tempus." Large block letters flew out of the end of her wand to form the date and location.

0932 6th month, 536 BC Somewhere in England. Location Unknown

Harry and Tonks just stared. Harry instantly turned to one of the trunks and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a tent, and a book. "Here's the book. I'll set up the tent. You set up some sort of security system okay? We will figure this out." Tonks nodded and moved around the clearing casting as many protection spells as she knew. She also cast a spell that would tell her where the nearest fresh water source was. Even magic could not make water completely safe to drink. Thankfully, a river was nearby so she used magic to make a stream run through the camp. At that point she had exhausted herself, and so she went back to the tent, and collapsed. They would figure it out whenever they awoke, because traveling back over 2000 years had wiped them out.

()()()()()

Harry woke up with something tickling his face. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Tonks, who had shifted to her natural form. Gently removing her head from his chest, he went outside to get a drink.

After drinking from the stream, Harry decided to go through the trunks. In it, he found Armour-male and female- a recurve bow, a long bow, several hundred arrows, and hundreds of books. All the books were practical in nature and he started to read them. Somehow he finished them all in about three which led him to believe that the books were enchanted to allow the reader to finish them faster and retain the information. The books had taught him magical construction, mining, warding, runes, and a host of other things. Deciding that 6th Century BC was not the best place to be, he put on the armour, which he absently noticed as basilisk hide. He picked up the bow and a quiver full of arrows. He may not be very experienced with a sword or bow like the ones he had, but thanks to a school program which he had managed to trick the Dursley's into letting him participate, he had some experience with Bows and Swords. It had been that experience which had helped him defeat the basilisk hundreds of years ago.

A male scream pierced the air and Harry tore off in the direction of it. When he arrived on scene he found that an older man was defending an egg, and that there was a dead dragon in the background. Knowing, somehow, that the man defending the egg needed his help he pulled out the bow, and shot a few into the 20 or so people attacking the man. Once he had their attention he pulled out his sword and ran into the fray. It wasn't long until his meagre fighting prowess with the sword, as well as his fatigue-he wasn't used to extended sword fights, a sword that weighed a lot, OR the armour-which caused the sword to be knocked out of his hands. He took out his wand and began casting. With his use of magic, it wasn't long until the attackers decided to flee.

Harry waited a few beats and then moved to the man. "Thank you." He said. "What is your name?"

"Harold. Why were you guarding this egg?"

"See that dragon over there? She was one of the few Elder Dragons left. They're being hunted to extinction by warlocks, using some sort of magic that not even they can fight against. This is her egg."

"Elder Dragons?" Harry questioned before noticing that the man was bleeding rather profusely in the leg. "Hold on." Harry tore the man's tunic, and tied it off above the wound. Picking the man up, he took him back to camp, shouting as he entered, "Tonks, I need help! Now!" Tonks came out of the tent, having already been awake. Seeing Harry helping an injured man sit down on a log, she rushed over. "I'm not much of a healer." She said worriedly, as she grabbed the egg out of the man's hands and handing it to Harry. No sooner had Harry touched the egg than did it begin to hatch. The moment his skin made contact with the head of the baby dragon than a fierce pain began to sear through his hand, and his body. He blacked out.

()()()()()

When he came to, he noticed a worried Tonks looking over him and a baby dragon. "What happened?"

"You have become the first new Dragon Rider in over a century. If you will let me, I'd like to teach you. I was once one of the elders of the Order of the Dragon Riders. Now, we are few and far in between. Taken over by sorcerers just like we so long ago, took over from the elves. You are the only hope for our survival."

Harry grimaced. "I don't want to be anyone's hope for anything."

"Never the less, here we are. I can teach things you'd never have learned otherwise." Harry contemplated his offer. When he eventually got back to his own time, he'd have to face Voldemort. Having some help would not hurt in the slightest. He looked at the baby dragon. It was a sapphire blue dragon. Instantly the name Firnen came to mind. "You have already named him have you not?"

"Firnen." The dragon seemed to agree with him.

"Fitting, for in the rider tounge, you have named him 'Hope of Morning'. The name is rare and not often given. So you have made your decision?"

"Indeed. I'd like you train me?"

"Very well. We will begin immediately."

7 years later

Harry woke as the dawn began to crown the horizon. He had spent seven years with the old man, whose name had been revealed to be Bid'Daum. In that time, Harry had grown physically, mentally, and magically. He no longer required a wand or a staff, although he had forged both. He now stood at a tall 6 foot three inches with a broad chest, large pecks, a defined 8 pack, and thick corded muscles on his arms. He had gotten very close to Tonks, and had in fact begun dating her. He'd met several Goblins, Dwarves, High Elves (House Elves apparently did not exist). Each of them had coincidentally been leaders of their respective races. He'd asked them, as they were far far ahead of humans in terms of building capabilities (their current abilities would allow them to build a castle if it was designed for them in the most basic terms). Each of them did something that had Harry seeking to ally with them.

After spending a year under Bid'daum's tutalege, Harry had told the man of what he came from, and what he did. The man had told him that perhaps he needed to make nice with some respective races, ensure that they would survive, and make them allies for the future. Harry had done that to the best of his ability. So, after a further three years, he'd convinced them to work with him to build a fortress, greater than anything that ever would be. After telling them, that it would be used in the future to ensure the death of the one who would see them dead, he'd gotten oaths of allegiance from them. Working together, the three races had managed to build a great fortress, and seclude nearly their entire races in there. The dwarves mined, the elves built swords, bows, arrows and armour. Harry had, despite Tonks' protests, taken a hundred chicken eggs, and put them underneath frogs. Thus 100 hundred basilisk would be there. They would hatch, interbreed, and die in a chamber that allowed the goblins to harvest them. The Goblins also guarded the Fortress walls. The fortress had been named Bid'Daum in honor of Harry's dead teacher, who had died after training Harry for 6 years.

While the elves, Dwarves, Goblins, and Humans (the ones who took care of the logistics, food, and such) all mainly only did one thing, they all mixed together. Dwarves, Elves and Goblins helped farm, and the humans did other things as well. It was the same all around. It effectively meant that the best crops and cattle were grown, the best materials mined, the best of everything was done. It was a good system.

Harry felt someone's arms wrap around him as he contemplated his life. "Good morning Nymphadora."

"Good morning Harry." The two shared a quick kiss and watched the sun rise over the towers of the Fortress. "What's the plan for today?"

"I'm going to use a mix of runic magic, the fidelius charm, and a lot of luck to hide the Fortress, it's inhabitants, and the grounds. I can sense that we have not long for this time." Tonks nodded and moved her hand around underneath Harry's shirt before smiling. Harry got up and walked over to a basket which caused Tonks to loose her good mood."

"So, you are serious about going through with this?"

"Yes I am. This fortress is more than just the last place that the Elder Dragons, the few, if any besides Firnen that remain. She is all that there is that have hatched. Besides, Bid'Daum agreed that the Fortress should be a haven to any magical creature. Already there was a Nundu haven, and a Dragon haven, now there would be a Basilisk haven. The Dragons however, unlike the Basilisk, were not being bred merely for the rendering of their body. If they did die, then yes, the body would be rendered and the parts sold but that is what had to happen. It was a fact of life. Still, already many magical beast were calling Bid'Daum home. It made sense really. They were all equal under the Dragonlords, unlike the rising Wizarding Clans that was rising. Once Harry and Firnen left, it would be a few years before the last of the great cities died as well. He knew that evidence had been found that prior to the Romans, the peoples of Britain had at one point been united. He assumed that that was the Dragonlords. He could only hope that he could bring them back in his time. While every government is corrupt, under the Dragonlords there was a peace and prosperity not seen in the millennia since. He felt something stirring inside of him, and he stretched out his senses, like he was taught, and sensed the magic approaching. The magic that would take him, Firnen, and Tonks home.

"It's time." He said, his eyes opening up.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragonlords Chapter 2

June 20th, 1996

4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry and Tonks appeared in the middle of the night. "Quickly, Dumbledore would something monitoring the place. We have to get out of here. Now."

"Right you are Harry." Tonks nodded, waving her wand to return the room to its normal state. Harry used his fingers to build a Rune in the air to pack all of his things. He knew that Firnen would be asleep, and so he was quick to cast the magic that would bring him and Tonks to her. Most people would assume that Firnen was a male name, and if it was a name in the human tongue it would be, but it's actually a female name, in the dragon and elven tongues. Quickly moving around the now shrunken room he pulled Tonks to him and grabbed their things. He cast an enchantment and they were quickly taken to the Fortress Bid'Daum (Props if you can tell me where I got the name). There Harry was greeted in a manner consistent with the Arrival of a long awaited King or returning war Hero. Which he basically was. He was their leader and their protector. It was his magic which allowed them to do the things that they had done. Stepping up onto an impromptu platform, he gave a short speech. "Many of you, of the long lived beings, will recognize me. Others of you have heard of me. For more than two thousand years, you have been here. Your families have settled, and the city fortress has grown. Now, I have returned. The crops have been good these past thousands of years, the land bountiful. Riches and prosperity have ruled in my absence. Peace has reigned, and many of you are beginning to question the need to maintain your skills with the weapons of war of your ancestors. I come to tell you that those weapons will be used once again. For once we take down the Dark Lord, the corruption of the Ministry will end! I will personally using my bare hands if needs must, tear down every last brick and crack the foundations upon which the farce of a government resides! We have Independence, and there are those who seek to take it from us! NO MORE! Will the forces of Bid'Daum be hidden in the shadows as darkness takes root. No More will we allow our brethren, the Goblins, The Dwarves, the Centaurs, the Merfolk, and other creatures of magic be subjugated. NO MORE, will we allow it. From henceforth and forevermore, we celebrate today, as the beginning of change! The Beginning of freedom!" cheers rang out from the crowd as Harry and Tonks kissed. Little did they know, that everything had changed.

()()()()()()()

Hermione Granger prided herself on knowing everything. Or as much as one her age could be expected to know and then some. Which is why when she learned that Harry had disappeared with nothing more than a symbol left behind and his room cleared out, immediately after extremely powerful magic had occurred twice and then some unfamiliar spell (she hadn't meant to overhear the order, she'd just not objected to using the Extendable ear to locate Ron who coincidentally was also in the house)"

Fortunately for the young teens attempting to spy on the Order, the burrow was a lot less secure then Grimmauld Place had been. Immediately after the meeting had concluded, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins retreated to Ron's room where they then immediately came down from acting like they hadn't been listening in. After eating lunch, they all went outside where they turned to Hermione. "Okay, so they mentioned a symbol. The symbol of the Order of the Dragon Lords?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out, unsurprisingly, a book. Opening it up, she showed them a symbol. It was a spiral with a dragon roaring in the background, and emblazed upon a shield, with a sword and staff crossed and the words Semper Fidelis, semper protegentibus inscribed above and below. "This is the ancient symbol of the Dragon Lords. Unfortunately, the International Confederation restricts just about all knowledge of them. They are said to have been self-serving, and only putting themselves ahead of the others. They were said to have slain innocents and guilty alike without a fair trial and that their dragons burned people in the thousands. Which means that they did a better job than the ministry and wizards themselves did since we all know what Wizards and Witches of like to think of non-magical and those who are supportive of them. So it is entirely possible that the Dragon Lords-"

"Were hunted to extinction along with their dragons during before the Roman's ever even invaded Great Britain. Yes. It is entirely possible and it is true, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore came from around the corner. "If you all would like, I could tell you what I know, taught to me by the Flamels, before the ban on the information regarding them was placed." At their nod he continued. "To know the history of the Dragon Lords you must first understand the time. Pre-Roman Invasion of Britain, there was no longer any great Kingdoms of that stretched across the land. Before the Ministry was the Wizarding Council created by Merlin. Before the Wizarding Council was the Wizarding Clans under the jurisdiction of the King of the country. Before the Wizarding Clans, was the Dragon Lords, and before them was the Elves. Not House Elves, but true elves, the kind you see in your muggle fairy tales. The Elves ruled for so long that their beginning is lost to history, but we do know that before them, each species, Humans, Dwarves, Goblins and Centaurs and so forth ruled themselves. A young elf, seeking power however, forced the Kings to combine their kingdoms to prevent their total annihilation. Meeting in a terrible battle, only the King of the Elves survived, and so, he ruled the land. However in 7549 BC, the first Dragon Lord came into power. You must understand that at this time Dragons were a common menace to the people. Burning entire Kingdom's to the ground. The Elves, seeking to protect their kingdoms, assembled their warriors, and began a war with the dragons. The devastation can still be seen today in some places of Ireland and Scotland. Eventually, a young elf, by the name of Eragon, found an abandoned dragon egg. We do not know why the egg was abandoned, only that it was. When the egg hatched, Eragon raised the egg, and then traveled across the land and brought peace. To ensure that Peace would remain, the Elves and the Dragons agreed that an order must be created to maintain peace. The Elves, to appease the Humans who were threating rebellion, something they couldn't afford to deal with after Du Fryn Skulblacka, which is the name of the war in the Elven Tounge. So Humans, and Elves entered into a magical deal with the Dragons. The Lords would appease and keep the peace. Using the combined effort of the Elves magic's, they cast an enchantment that had never before been done, and would never be done again. The effort diminished them. Though Elves are immortal in terms of lifespan, they can fall to poison and things of this world just as the rest of us, though they are less likely to do so. Fewer children were born and eventually, they could no longer keep up the Empire they had created. Eragon, seeing a chance to move out of the shadows of his diminished parents, for he was a Prince, with the 13 other members of the Order, attacked and Seized parts of Ireland. The elves were unable to contain them. As the order grew, the Elves fell, until eventually, the Elven King surrender and the elves began to blend. Defeated, shamed and homeless, the elves retreated deep into the forest of the Britain, and the world-some even say they left the world. The Elven King swore that when the time was right, they would return to take that which was rightfully theirs. And so came the birth of the Order of the Dragon Lords.

"They had worn, not because of their numbers but because of the subjugation the Elves had done to all other creatures of Magic. From the lowest Goblin to the Highest Centaur, revolts spread and allowed the Dragon Lords to take over. They brought with them a peace and prosperity, not seen before or since. Humans, and creatures of magic lived side by side with Muggles all ruled by the Dragon Lords, which was ruled by a council of 50 Elders, which was ruled by 1 rider. The Dragon Lords became Immortal. Humans would eventually acquire the strength, speed, reflexes and more of the elves, and their magic was twice a potent. With thousands of year on their hands they became Warriors, and Healers, Teachers and Scholars. For 7 thousand years they ruled and not once was there a situation that they could not deal with. But it could not last. In 6th Century BC, they began to be hunted down by Wizards. Their numbers never having been extremely large, the order broke up when Eragon was killed. And as each Lord was killed, their dragons died, and often it was Vice Versa as well. Finally only one Dragon Lord remained. No one knows his name, but he was young. He seemingly did not age, even more than what he should've. His dragon was named Firnen, one of the few Dragon and Elvish names that matched. It means, "Empress of the Sky" if I'm not mistaken. He gathered an Army to him made up of the strongest of the Elves, the Smartest of the Humans, Goblins, Dwarves, and many other creatures of Magic. And together he cast a spell to hide the Fortress he had built, before disappearing with nothing more than his parting wards carved into a rock by magic. "Long have my brethren, the Lords, labored for your protection. Now you believe that we are not needed any longer. So me and mine will disappear. And when you need us most, when all hope seems lost, and those you thought dead are not, and your government fails to protect you-I will return. I will return and restore what was lost." Those words said, he and a young woman, who was a Metamorphamagus, the only none dragon lords who were known to carry a Dragon Lords Child to term and both survive instead of one or the other, disappeared into a vortex. It just so happens that where he appeared, where he left-"

"Is the Dursley's house is it not?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed Miss. Granger. It is indeed."

"Professor, I think that the Dragon Lord returned. Think about it, all hope is lost, and no one has any faith in the Government. Voldemort, the one thought dead, isn't dead. And strange magical occurring where he had disappeared from?" Dumbledore's eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion. Making his excuses he quickly left. He could only hope that she was wrong.


	4. Chapter 3 Preview

I know, I was gone for a really long time. But I'm back now and I'm not only working on this story, but quite a few of my other ones which had been left abandoned for far to long. Can anyone guess where a lot of the Dragon Rider's legends, and myths and names are coming from?

* * *

Dumbledore rushed around Hogwarts Library, trying to find any and all information about the identity of the last Dragon Rider. He had a sinking feeling that the more he read, the more likely his initial thoughts were correct. Somehow, Harry had traveled in time, and become the last Dragon Lord. _Tom, I would beware what you do now. It shall not be long until you die. And I can only hope that with you dies the corruption of the Ministry, or knowing Harry and Nymphadora like I do, the boy will tear it down and with it all of our society._

* * *

Harry was walking along the halls of Bid'Duam. He was wearing Basilisk Hide Armour, and a sword made of the scales of his dragon, sat on his left hip, his staff, carved with runes all along the length of it, in his left hand. Beside him was Tonks. Today was going to be the day that Harry was going to register a marriage license for him and Tonks. He'd refused to marry in the past knowing it would only lead to their identity being discovered which could have led to the ministry attempting to kill him or even his entire family at birth. But now, he was 16 in the eyes of the wizarding world and, through a sneaky bit of politics, had managed to back date a forged, but entirely legal Marriage contract "created in the 1500's" between the Blacks and the Potters with the conditions having to be so outrageous, that only he could have fit the bill.


End file.
